Quiero ser una buena escudera
by Selernia
Summary: Fanfic de la saga Dark Hunter de Sherrilyn Kenyon.
1. Chapter 1

_**QUIERO SER**_

_**UNA**_

_**BUENA ESCUDERA.**_

_Selernia._

_PRÓLOGO:_

Hace ya tiempo que decidí contar mi historia, dejarla escrita para la posteridad. Pero nunca encontraba tiempo o ganas para ponerme a ello.

Pues bien, puedo decir con total claridad que hoy llegó el día en que todos ustedes conozcan mi historia.

Tal vez penséis que estoy loca, ni yo misma me creería si no me hubiese pasado, pero creo,… no mejor dicho me siento en deuda con el mundo. Nunca creí ser tan feliz, espero que con el siguiente relato parte de mi felicidad os llegue.

Y como en toda buena historia…. Todo comenzó… cuando mis sueños de juventud se fueron a la mierda….


	2. Chapter 2

_**QUIERO SER**_

_**UNA**_

_**BUENA ESCUDERA.**_

_Selernia._

_CAPÍTULO 1:_

Desde el día en que nací en mi casa no se hablaba de otro tema.

Nuestro pequeño mundo parecía girar solo en torno a ellos.

Mis padres saltaban ansiosos por complacerlos dejándonos a mi hermano mayor y a mi, completamente solos. Olvidándose incluso de nuestros cumpleaños y que decir que no se presentaban en las actuaciones de teatro que realizábamos en los cursos de la escuela elemental… No nos felicitaban por los logros alcanzados,.. no dejaban de decirnos que era lo que se esperaba de nosotros…., nada más , según ellos debíamos ser los mejores en nuestro trabajo.

Noches enteras de pesadillas consolada únicamente por mi hermano,…

No quiero parecer dolida,.. bueno si soy sincera tal vez aun si lo estoy. No podía comprender por que nos dejaban tirados en casa y se iban de caza con ellos.

Desde que era niña los odié por apartarme a mis padres, por decidir nuestro futuro…

Los malditos Cazadores Oscuros.

Seguro que no escuchasteis hablar de ellos, pero están ahí, a vuestro alrededor aunque no creáis en ellos. Viven entre nosotros protegiéndonos. Son "esclavos" de su destino al igual que los demás mortales, pero ellos viven así por decisión propia al fin y al cabo, ya que nadie los obligó a pactar con esa demonio histérica…

En cambio los que nacemos dentro de este mundo… nos imponen nuestro futuro. Viviendo en un mundo repleto de sucesos sobrenaturales, mágicos,.. asombrosos… nosotros simples mortales de carne y hueso, con temores e ilusiones…. ¡Un asco!.

Soy hija de escuderos,.. mi destino es ser por tanto, llegar a ser una buena escudera, aunque no lo desee.

Los años de formación en las escuelas de aprendizaje nos obligaron a memorizar miles de estrictas normas, la historia de los Cazadores, enfrentarnos a videos de matanzas para que nos convenciésemos del grave problema que eran los Daimons,….

Los Daimons…..

Puesto que en toda buena historia ha de haber unos malos, malísimos... y siento desilusionaros pero en mi vida los Daimons no han sido mis verdaderos enemigos a pesar de su manía de considerar a los humanos como plato principal alimenticio.

Mi peor enemigo ha sido… mi propio corazón.

Fue duro crecer en una casa en que la prioridad era la seguridad de mis "tíos". Hombres y mujeres dedicados en cuerpo… (ejem no puedo decir en alma puesto que no tienen) a cazar Daimons. Familiares que siempre estaban ahí, a nuestro alrededor entre nosotros, como si de verdad fuesen parte de nuestras vidas y no solo los jefes a los que debemos resguardar las espaldas y hacer sus vidas más cómodas y seguras.

Siempre deseé ser normal, no saber que la magia, los dioses del Olimpo (si leéis bien Olimpo,.. griegos… ya sabéis Zeus, Hades, Apolo… toda esa mierda de historia antigua y fantasiosa es muy real… para disgusto mío), los demonios, los "vampiros"…. existen de verdad. Vivir en un mundo ignorante pero feliz, donde puedo invitar a mis amigos de clase a mi casa a dormir en una fiesta de pijamas sin temor a que mis "tíos" les muestren sus colmillos y los ahuyenten despavoridos, ese era mi mayor sueño. Poder hablar de temas normales, como son la música o el último escándalo sexual de algún famoso y no solo de armas, de cuantos Cazadores han muerto... o si la odiosa vaca loca se ha vuelto a presentar a nuestro jefe, lo normal, vamos!!.

Queremos lo que no tenemos. Vaya mierda de destino.

Sinceramente no comprendo como puede haber gente de fuera que se una a esto por iniciativa propia. ¡Inaudito!. Para mí,.. que deben estar un poco locos… o eso, o es que desean experimentar la subida de adrenalina de la caza, codearse con seres milenarios, o vivir rodeados de lujo y dinero…

Ummm pensándolo bien,.. el verdadero motivo va a ser esto último.

Por que tengo que reconocer, que el ser Escudero está muy bien pagado,.. monetariamente hablando claro.

Pero luego,.. no es lo que parece chico.

La caza no es divertida.

Ver el sufrimiento de los que un día fueron humanos como tú o yo,.. no es agradable. Los Daimons tuvieron su vida, su familia, su corazón antes de convertirse en los monstruos sanguinarios en que se convirtieron después de su "muerte".

El Cazador que te manden atender,… no es siempre el buen tipo que crees. Ellos murieron hace muchos siglos, hay algunos que sus vidas se vieron truncadas hacen más de mil años. Sus mentes, su forma de hablar o de actuar, aunque intenten ser modernos… está salpicada de las costumbres de sus épocas.

Menos mal que ya no se asombran por los adelantos tecnológicos… si no… ¿Os imagináis a un gigante rubio señalando un coche con cara de asombro dispuesto a desenvainar su espada para matar al dragón de metal…? Vamos que sería para grabarlo en video y chantajearle por toda la eternidad…

Por suerte nunca traté con romanos, tan estirados y estrictos, ni con celtas, deseosos de vivir en medio de la naturaleza y rodeado de bichejos…, y con la alergia que tengo a los gatos y a los perros… iba bien si me tocaba un were…

Por suerte o por desgracia, según se mire… a mi familia le ha tocado siempre Cazadores nacidos en la Escocia antigua. Ejem,.. perdón , rectifico.. nos especializamos en highlanders,… como les gusta que les llamen.

Siempre nos han tocado proteger los mismos. El mismo grupo de tenaces y testarudos escoceses, tan llenos de orgullo y determinación, obsesionados con que Escocia no debería soportar el yugo de Inglaterra, si por ellos fuesen irían a su tierra natal a combatir por la libertad de los escoceses…, como si aun viviesen hace más de un milenio… Tenéis que verlos mirar el telediario cuando salen las noticias de Europa… como se ponen… Mi padre tuvo que comprar ya tres televisores después de que uno de los bravos escoc…ejem…. highlanders patease el televisor con rabia cuando salió un documental de su querida Highlands.

Tan solo mi hermano tuvo la suerte de servir a Randolf, un antiguo príncipe vikingo asesinado a traición.

Y yo… bueno... que os puedo decir… tengo veinticuatro años y aún no me han asignado ningún Cazador al que servir.

Ejem,.. seré más clara,.. ninguna Cazadora. Ya que una de las estrictas normas era nada de líos entre Cazador y su Escudero de turno. Los escuderos vienen y van, los cazadores son inmortales y no pueden tener distracciones en su cometido, en su única razón de vivir, la caza.

Mañana, a lo más tardar sabré quien me toca a mi cargo.

Estoy un poco nerviosa.

Cuando recoja el sobre con el nombre de la afortunada que tendré que aguantar,… ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Mi destino quedará sellado.

Mañana me convertiré en Escudera, oficialmente.

Hoy,.. chatearé un poco con mi amigo KillerArtemisa, ya que siempre me tranquiliza sus consejos y sus bromas. Y pondremos a parir, es un hobbie entre los escuderos, a la vaca loca del Olimpo.

Sip. Acertasteis. Sabéis más de este mundo de lo que creía.

Nuestro mayor dolor de cabeza, el ser que más aborrecemos y no soportamos ni en pintura… es la diosa Artemisa.

Entre tú y yo…

Artemisa les debe de pasar algo más que los poderes a sus Cazadores al convertirlos… puesto que lo que tienen en común, es que no soportan una broma, por muy inocente que sea…, mejor alejarse de su campo de visión,… si no quieres que te sustituyan por defunción.

Estoy cansada, cansada y temerosa….

A partir de mañana,… mi vida se regirá en torno a laque me elijan.

Yo Cazadora,.. Tu escudera… me debes obediencia….

Con solo pensar en lo que me espera me pongo a temblar….

Ojala el día no acabe nunca, ojala todo lo que sé fuese mentira, una mala broma, parte de alguna película… pero no voy a tener tanta suerte.

Unos nacen con estrella… y otros nos estrellamos…


	3. Chapter 3

_**QUIERO SER**_

_**UNA**_

_**BUENA ESCUDERA.**_

_Selernia._

_CAPÍTULO 2:_

Maldito fuesen todos los hombres del planeta,… y maldito el destino también por ser tan jodidamente sarcástico y retorcido.

Que por que digo esto… fácil, muy fácil.

Los grandes mandos,… los grandes…"estúpidos" me designaron un Cazador a mi cargo.

¡Si!, habéis oído bien, un Cazador macho,… por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Un maldito hombre al que servir.

Cuando abrí el sobre casi caí de culo al suelo de la impresión. En el pequeño y dorado trozo de papel estaba escrito el mayor peligro, la mayor tentación para una mujer…

Roderick McLeod, laird del clan McLeod Oscuro muerto en extrañas circunstancias en el año 987 d.C.

Con el papel en la mano, seguí a mi jefe hasta una pequeña sala donde estaba sentado el escocés que me tocó.

Me acerqué hasta él a regañadientes, medio empujada por el jefe. Estaba completamente asombrada y boquiabierta. Pero cuando se levantó Roderick me quedé sin habla.

Ese hombre era imposible que fuese un escocés con más de mil treinta años. Vestía con un caro y elegante traje de Armani. La melena azabache recogida en una coleta baja rozándole el hombro. Sus ojos relucían con un brillo atrayente y peligroso, de un azul claro e intenso. Su boca carnosa sonreía con malicia, mirándome con indolencia de arriba abajo.

Y yo, como una tonta… lo miré con la boca abierta hipnotizada, admirando sus fuertes brazos capaces de romper el cuello a un hombre sin problemas, y su atlético físico sin nada de grasa.

Con pasos lentos y felinos se acercó hasta mi, tuve que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Era altísimo. Casi de dos metros.

Nada más verlo y sentir los escalofríos que recorrieron mi cuerpo, supe que estaba perdida, mi futuro iba a ser negro, muy negro…

Esa noche no le dirigí la palabra, no podía hablar ni aunque quisiese. Solo escuché como el jefe me explicaba que a partir de esa noche tenía que recoger mis cosas de la casa familiar e irme a vivir con Roderick a su mansión.

Esperé hasta que el escocés se fuese para formalizar el papeleo, alegrándome de que se hubiese ido ese pedazo de tentación con piernas.

Protesté enérgicamente con el jefe. Gritándole a la cara todo lo que se me pasaba por la mente, poniéndome roja como un tomate y acabando hiperventilando.

Estaba muy enfadada…. Y con motivos. No era normal que me tocase un hombre y menos,…. Ese pedazo de hombre.

¿Es que acaso creían que estaba ciega?

Soy una mujer de veinticuatro años, sana y con las hormonas revolucionadas y muchísimas ganas de dejar de ser virg….

Ejem… mejor no continuar por ahí.

¿Pero que harías vosotras…?

¿Cómo os sentirías al correr detrás de un "sex symbol" con unas posaderas prietas y tan…. Ahhh!!!!!!!? Tranquila Sandra, tranquila….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Llevo un mes trabajando para él, y mi vida es un caos, un completo caos.

Ya no soporto sus miradas con dobles intenciones, sus sonrisas ladeadas, sus movimientos felinos y elegantes…. Cuando pasa cerca de mí, rozándome mi corazón late a cien por hora y me entran unas ganas de saltarle encima y arrancarle la ropa aunque sea con los dientes.

Y la noche en que le hirieron…, al ver la sangre… su dolor… me sentí morir. Esperé a estar sola para echarme a llorar desconsoladamente y presa de fuertes temblores, ahogando mis sollozos mordiendo la almohada. No quería que él supiese como me afectaba verle sufrir, como me recarcomía los nervios cuando lo veía salir de casa de noche a cazar…

Fue una tortura permanecer a su lado, sentada en su cama limpiándole la cara con un paño húmedo mordiéndome los labios para no echarme a sollozar. Que delicia fue deslizar mis dedos por sus sedosos cabellos azabaches cuando quedó dormido, admirando el sedoso tacto. Quería perderme en sus ojos celestes. Ahogarme en su sonrisa…..

Esa noche lo supe.

Me había enamorado de mi Cazador.

No sé si reír o llorar de rabia. Mis padres me dejarían de hablar si supiesen lo que me pasa. No puedo hablar de esto con nadie, estoy sola enfrentándome a mi propio corazón, intentando mantener ocultos mis sentimientos.

Cuando llega el día y él se va a descansar,… no dejo de darle vueltas a la idea de escapar, huir lo más lejos posible de él, alejarme para siempre de este mundo.

Todo esto me estaba matando.

Pero nadie podía dominar los sueños. Me dejaba llevar por la marea de la pasión y de la lujuria, y por desgracia este tipo de pensamientos no los podía tener…

El destino era cruel, me había tejido una elaborada trampa. Y para mi mala suerte….

Había caído de lleno en ella.

Me gustaría ser una buena Escudera.

De verdad, a pesar de que protesto mucho… crecí sabiendo que iba a ser Escudera, el estar al lado de él, viví en primera mano el dolor, la lucha interna que sufrían, la injusticia de los caprichos de la vaca loca… quiero hacer mi bien trabajo.

La maldita vaca loca.

Que puedo decir, si antes la aborrecía, ahora simplemente la odio. Me gustaría que dejase de jugar con los Cazadores como si de simples piezas de un ajedrez se tratase. No le importa nada, ni nadie… bueno si,.. ella.

Todo debe girar en torno a ella.

Maldita diablesa de melena pelirroja, y dueña de un ego tan grande que lo tiene que deja en casa junto a su cerebro para poder aparecer en las diminutas moradas de los mortales,.. como si todos pudiésemos tener un pedazo del olimpo y no un piso de cincuenta metros cuadrados.

Que puedo decir, la odio. Hace años que fundé junto a KillerArtemisa un club llamado Club de fans AntiArtemisa.

Y ahora, seis años después ya somos más de sesenta mil Escuderos que pertenecemos a este exclusivo club, mantenido oculto y con mucha seguridad y protección para mantenernos a salvo del mal humor de la diosa.

Pero si queréis saber más de nuestras actividades os invito a que paséis por la página Web que tenemos los Escuderos, y ahí podéis ver las "putadas "que le hacemos a la maldita egocéntrica.

Una de las mejores y la más cronometrada, fue las pintadas en las estatuas de Artemisa que hay por todo el mundo. Me habría gustado sacarle una foto a esa histérica cuando se levantase en el olimpo y mirase a los simples mortales para ver que esos monos a dos piernas… le habían arruinado sus queridas estatuas….

Puedo decir que tuve el lamentable placer de verla una vez, estuve a tan solo unos metros cerca de ella, y si hubiese tenido un arma a mano se la habría arrojado por lo que le hizo a mi Roderick.

Cuando nos estábamos yendo rumbo a casa, tras informar de un asentamiento de Daimons que vimos a las afueras de la ciudad, escuchamos una aguda y estridente voz. No hacía más que gritar….

¿Dónde está mi Acheron?

Cuando estuvo en nuestro campo de visión,… sumé dos y dos… pelirroja, con un traje vaporoso, mirada de loca, gritando una y otra vez por Acheron, y la tensión en el cuerpo de Roderick al verla… ¡Artemisa!

Y pensar que esa "mujer", era una diosa….

Pasen y vean…. A la loca enfurecida, que la no obtener la respuesta que deseaba lanzó a mi Cazador por los aires en un arranque de rabia.

A falta de muñeco de trapo ….. Cazador frito.

Zorra.

Roderick se pasó casi tres días en cama curando la herida que le dejó el ataque a traición de la perra.

¡Que Acheron es suyo y solo suyo!

Ja. Deja que me ría a gusto a tu costa, chica.

Hazte la ciega y la sorda si así lo deseas,… pero nos harías un favor a la humanidad si también te hicieses la muda.

Entérate zorra, todos te odian, eres insoportable.

Espero de todo corazón que los rumores que circulan por los chats de la página web sean verdad. Y que por fin Acheron se haya librado de ella de una vez por todas.

Ah!! Si,.. tal vez no estáis al tanto, pero se dice que el gran Acheron ha encontrado su compañera y ha roto el pacto que lo tenía sujeto a Artemisa. Por eso estaba tan enojada la loca esa, tras milenios de existencia, teniéndolo toso, lo que más deseaba hasta rayar la locura, le había perdido por su egoísmo, por su cobardía.

Acheron por fin era libre.

Me gustaría saber quien es la afortunada que ha curado el corazón de Acheron y jodido a la diosa.

Pero eso,… es otra historia….ahora lo único que me importa es escapar de mis sentimientos lo más lejos posible.

Juré proteger a Roderick.

Juré servirle.

Juré no enamorarme.

He fallado.

Me he enamorado de él.

Y no lo puedo proteger…

Solo me queda hacer una cosa……


	4. Chapter 4

_**QUIERO SER**_

_**UNA**_

_**BUENA ESCUDERA.**_

_Selernia._

_CAPÍTULO 3:_

Dormité en el bus camino a Toronto. Estaba agotada. En mi regazo llevaba una pequeña mochila con las pocas pertenencias que me atreví a llevarme, pequeños recuerdos de mi infancia que fui incapaz de dejar atrás.

Por fin le había echado valor y me había escapado de casa.

Tenía poco dinero encima, pero muchas ganas de comenzar mi vida en otro lugar muy lejos de mi hogar,…de él.

Sentí como se deslizaban las lágrimas por mis mejillas, abrasándome, dejándome vacía. No había tenido tiempo en despedirme de mi hermano, ni de Randolf. A Roderick lo dejé durmiendo agotado tras una larga jornada de caza la pasada noche.

Disponía de poco tiempo. Cuando oscureciese se enteraría que faltaba, y estaba segura que Roderick informaría a mis padres y a mi hermano… mañana todos sabrían que había faltado a mi juramento escapándome.

No tardarían en perseguirme, y darme caza.

El tiempo es oro.

Había tenido mucho cuidado, preparando esta escapada con precisión.

Ahora, aunque me encontrase con mis padres… estaba segura que no me reconocerían, me había cortado el pelo en capas y lo había teñido de negro… cuando me miraba en el espejo y veía mi cabellos azabaches le recordaba…..

Los pocos ahorros que tenía los saqué del banco, guardándolos en una pequeña cartera cosida a mi abrigo. Ese fajo de billetes sería mi puerta a una nueva vida, debía de andar con ojos y no perderlos de vista.

Pero nada salió como pensaba………

………………………………………………………………………….

Hacía un mes que me había ido.

Me tuve que cambiar tres veces de ciudad, viajando por todo Canadá.

Me perseguían. Notaba como me seguían, sus miradas…

Eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

La mala suerte me perseguía, la verdad.

Cuando llegué en bus a Toronto, me robaron el bolso y acabé sin abrigo.

Sola y sin dinero vagué por la ciudad hasta que conseguí que me contratasen en un supermercado veinticuatro horas,… debió de ser movido por la pena,..por que tenía unas pintas……

Acostumbrada como estaba a una vida de lujos y comodidades, vivir sin dinero, trabajando día a día para poder comer, me cambió.

Fue una experiencia nueva y enriquecedora para mi.

Aunque maldijese todas las noches cuando llegaba al motel donde tenía alquilada una habitación, agotada del trabajo.

Pero cambiar tanto de ciudad, el estrés de saber que en cualquier momento mi vida se vería truncada al ser capturada… me desveló. No podía dormir por las noches. Era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas en la cama, mirando al techo…. Y pensando en todo lo que había perdido. Estaba sola, sola sin dinero, con un trabajo de mierda,… y todo por no ser lo bastante fuerte para no haberme enamorado.

Al final opté por comenzar a tomar somníferos.

No puedo recordarlo todo… mi mente aun hoy en día sigue en blanco…

Solo se, que una noche tomé tres somníferos, esa noche estaba muy agotada y muy sensible, era el día de mi cumpleaños y lo iba a pasar completamente sola. Aquello me deprimió, y bebiendo un vaso de champán, me tragué las tres pequeñas pastillas….

No tardó en hacerme efecto.

La vista se me nubló, los sentidos los perdí poco a poco, nada importaba….

La oscuridad me llamó dándome la bienvenida,.. y corrí abrazarla…..

Ya no veía nada, no oía nada, no pensaba en nada…

Sólo quería dormir…….

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Despertar fue doloroso.

Cuando lo hice, y miré desorientada a mí alrededor, no tardé en darme cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación del motel cochombroso.

Era de noche.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y la ciudad se iluminaba con miles de bombillas rompiendo el silencio el sonido del tráfico.

Con dificultad me senté. Y cual sería mi sorpresa que estaba completamente desnuda.

¡Desnuda y vete tú a saber donde!

Parecía sacado de un mal libro de terror.

Tan solo faltaba que algún psicópata se presentaba en el cuarto y…

Dicho y hecho. En el mismo instante en que pensé esto, la puerta se abrió.

Grité hasta casi quedarme afónica, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza presa de un ataque de histeria.

Solo me sacaron del shock, cuando me zarandearon con fuerza. Solo entonces fijé mí mirada a quien entró en el cuarto. Podía reconocer ese tacto, ese olor, esas manos….

Maldita seas muchacha. Deja ya de gritar.

Reconocería donde fuese esa voz………

………Roderick McLeod.


End file.
